Alex draco malfoy, EH?
by Jennifer1052
Summary: "Hey! pop's how you doin? I didn't expect to catch you here... by the way did she appreciated the ring?" asked alex with long-time-no-see attitude from the head of malfoy family. The head grimaced at the look his grey eyed son was giving him. "May be we should hang out some other time" piped alex despite no reply from lucius. "And by the way nice shirt" she winked at draco malfoy.


**YOLO! I AM HERE WITH MY NEW FIC.**

 **I AM A CRAZY FAN OF DRACO MALFOY, IF I EVER GET PASS HIM, I SWEAR I WILL TANGLE HIM TILL DEATH DO US APART. (LOL)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BOOKS, MOVIES OR ANYTHING. ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO WRITER, DIRECTOR AND PRODUCERS.**

 **CHAPTER#1: HEY POPS!**

It was mid of December which obviously meant lots of snow and shivers but not for wizards because they can always cast a weather resisting charm and even wear beach dress at snow peak. Still today was not a good day for shopping because the icy floor of diagon-alley wasn't having mercy upon its passers. Despite all the unpleasant conditions a wizards with blond hairs till his waist was wandering in streets from diagon-allay to knock-turn alley looking for some eye catching stuff but non was to his taste. It was a mystery to others, for him to walk around the market on its own with no official business.

A small shop near the corner caught his eye as tiara sitting in display lane with attracting green gem set in mid found his attention. He entered the shop gracefully setting his stick aside, he rang the counter bell twice. Rustling and clicking of box's were heard and soon appeared a man with bald head and moon spectacles resting on his crooked nose.

"How may... lucius" the shop keeper's face dropped at the sight of his customer.

"Do you have a problem with having a malfoy at your shop?" asked lucius with ominous eyes.

"Yes! if that specific person is a death eater" snapped the man.

"How dare you..." lucius was cut off by a chubby woman, wearing over-sized rob's.

"With all respect, Please leave as we want nothing to do with you" Spoke the chubby woman resting her hand on his husband's shoulder, stopping him to cast a row against lucius.

Lucious nodded curtly, holding his stick he walked out from the shop. Things have been this way since the fall of 'Dark Lord'. His faithfull's probably the death eaters were treated like crap, lucius the worst, Death eaters were punished harshly, mostly received the death sentence. But malfoy's were saved by harry, as narcissa has got penalty for lying to lord Voldermort and harry was saved by her single statement which indeed saved the whole wizarding world. Lucius has taken full responsibility of his and Draco's actions which turned into lineance, That his son was as free as a common wizard but he had to face house arrest for five years of his life.

Despite all that malfoy's are now loathed even by the muggle-born's, sighing one of the thousand time he moved towards ' the leaky cauldron'. No one in wizarding world was ready to sell him any thing at all, which only left him with one option 'the muggle world'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Time square was sure a wonder of world, too crowded, too fancy. Lucius was sipping his all to favorite latte little away from the main square when everything around him went quite and he could only hear the beats of loud music, then the crowd roared in applause. Just then he saw a mob of dancer's performing unique tricks, dancing on drifting cars, they were around forty in number, the crowd cheered and roared even after the performance ended. Police mobile were around the corner and the mob disappeared, out of which a young girl with purple colored hair, pale face, big brown eye's, slipped in chair facing lucius.

"Yes, yes I agree you do, I never doubted you" she acted as if they were together and dissolved in some deep conversation because standing before her was a dumb founded cop, looking to handcuff the crazy mob.

"Excuse me! miss have you seen any of those peace wrecker's?" asked the chief of police squad.

"Ah! no sir, I am afraid not. When you catch them, make sure to punish them hard, such peace hater's they are, they even tried to spill my coffee" the girl with un-natural hair exclaimed. police-man took his leave before giving a re-assuring nod.

Lucius was watching all this scene playing from across the table, the girl looked at him sheepishly to which he just raised a brow.

"You're a good man" the girl took her leave before patting his shoulder.

Muggle were sure unpredictable creature's, some of them look human but don't act like one. Smirking lucius paid for his coffee and took his leave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fully disappointed in himself lucius decided to turn back to his manor, as his free hours were almost over, he felt sad for not finding one good gift for his wife as tomorrow was their anniversary. His wife has always mattered to him more than anyone in whole world, he had always loved her dearly, he even had bowed against kingsley who was now the minister of magic, to allow him to go out for few hour just to pick a gift. But he was not even satisfied over anything.

"Pops... hey pops?... the blond head" a familiar voice squeaked in his ears.

Turning he found the same girl from before, but now in change of cloths, she was wearing stripped jeans with chiffon crop top exposing her flat tummy.

Lucius glared at her. Feeling bad for this man who was in his mid forties, she turned the scene in better direction.

"Hi! my name's alex" she greeted cheerfully offering her hand to shake.

Lucius did not speak and glared at her hand still offended, He started moving away.

"Shopping for woman is quite difficult isn't it?" alex, the purple haired girl called to him.

Turning abruptly at her right guess, he frowned as if to ask, how do you know?

"I have been observing you since this morning from third floor of that botique pops, and man only get's rattled in two case's when he is caught red handed with his extra affair or when he have to shop for his wife" she reasoned. "Since you are not telling me your name I will just call you pops" grinned alex.

"Well let's go, I can show a great place where all your worries will be wrapped" she said cheerfully, taking lucius by his arm and dragging him along her.

Lucius did nothing as he was still shocked to encounter such an extrovert person. His thoughts were still jumbled that when he returned to present he found himself in front of five-star building named as negril. The store was full of jewelry from different parts of world. He had a great urge to smack his head for not finding that store himself, as he had walked twice pass it.

Lucius picked the ring that had purple stone cut in heart shape, fixed in silver, it was simple but beautiful.

'nut, nut, nut' Alex clicked her tongue thrice.

"I am about to show you world's most unique and exclusive ring" announced alex with a small black box clutched in her hand.

"Here" she opened the box near lucius face.

If lucius were some teenage girl, he sure would had squeaked in delight, Prior to squeaking his eye's showed a glint a pleasure and happiness.

The ring was shaped with small buds decorated with small diamonds around a Shropshire green stone with princess cut. It was so narcissa; beautiful, delicate and gorgeous. He breathed audible.

Alex winked at one of the worker's and ordered them to pack the ring with the motion of her hand.

"Here you go pops" she handed him the gift bag.

"My name's lucius malfoy" Lucius smiled at her for first time in forever.

"Nice name but I am still going to call you pops, let's go and have a cup of coffee" beamed alex.

Lucius lightly chuckled and followed her lead.

"How old are you alex?" he asked still amused by this energetic, child like girl.

"Seventeen" her voice faded as they entered more crowded area of mall.

oOoOoOoOooOoOo

"Hey! alex, long time no see. Are you here to try our latest coffee?" asked the butler in friendly tone, they were old friends that's lucius guessed. "And how you doin' pops, mind me to get you the same?" lucius was wondering is it some new trend to call every middle aged men pops in muggle world, It wasn't when he last visited this place but that was two years ago.

"No thanks dude, I don't wanna get bank erupted, just cappuccino for me and he..." alex passed the offer and waited for lucius answer.

"Same" he replied.

"Right away sir" taking their order butler marched away.

he was thinking how his kind had dejected him while the muggle's whom he had hated his whole life were accepting him with open arms.

"Your wife is lucky to have a man like you" stated alex which eventually pulled lucius out of his thoughts.

"And how can you say that?" It was amusing how this girl can read a slytherin when no one in wizarding world can do.

"Because it's a common knowledge that not every man go out in a weather like this just to shop for his lady... especially in this century" she stated softly. Lucius was amused by her answer as always.

"Do you read people's mind for living?" he asked to humor himself.

He was smiling and smirking, his old self was back after a year, as his past twelve months were disastrous in presence of tom riddle. And he hadn't picked up until today.

"No... I just had enough experience with life" she whispered with sad eye's set outside the window beside her. Rain had started again, tainting the window glass and thickening the feel of sadness even more.

Lucius was curious to know what made her sad but to his surprised he felt pity for this muggle, May be her friendly behavior has made him feel it? or the absense of her sun rays like smile ?

He didn't quite get it, But he get this, that seeing her sad didn't made him feel better. Eager to change the topic, he raced his mind to distract her.

"You have helped me today in return I am treating you here, you can order that latest coffee" offered Lucius casually with his expressionless mask on, not letting any emotion to escape.

Alex choked on her own saliva. Coughing rapidly she gulped the glass of water offered by lucius with worry in his eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I made an excuse to pass that coffee actually" replied alex sheepishly, now her mind completely off previous topic.

"Why is that so?" lucius asked little confused.

"Because that coffee is made with elephant dung containing coffee beans" admitted Alex with twisted face.

Lucius swet dropped.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa was waiting in living room of malfoy manor, staring at fire time after time and it has been quite long since his husband had went out to take care of their business, that's what she was told, time was almost up and she was worried sick.

She jumped completely startled as fire place burst into blue flame's and stepped out a blond wizard with a big smile plastered on his face. It was lucius and It wasn't lucius at the same time, because her husband was a gloomy man for past twelve months and against her was a man with same face but unusual smile and a fresh spark in his eye's.

"O lucius" she cried yet in joy throughing her arms around him.

"Narcissa, love" he returned the embrace with equal affection.

Letting her go he stepped away, making his wife frown, getting on his knee's he opened the small box.

"Narcissa you have always been a wonderful wife, a perfect mother for my child, but here I thank you for being always with me, in good or bad time's, my love of life" lucius finished his long speech with soft eye's, smiling up at her beloved wife.

Narcissa was in state of shock, joy and crying at the same time. She thought she had lost the man she had loved since hogwarts over to the dark lord. But he was back, his beloved husband was her's again, tears escaped her eye's and she could not express enough the feelings that ring and his confession bought to her.

Lucius couldn't help feeling more happy than ever, he slipped the ring on her ring finger and pulled her close only to give her long yet gentle kiss.

'CLICK'

The sound cut their passionate kiss as something fell from the gift bag, A small chain like object with a piece of paper attached to it. Lucius bend to retrieve it and revealed a platinum bracelet with matching green stone placed in mid. A note was attached to it

'To the most luckiest woman in whole world'

Lucius grinned at alex sneaky move while narcissa frowned in confusion.

"Who send this?" asked narcissa.

"A crazy kid" replied lucius with a chuckle.

Narcissa mouth gaped for a second as she had never seen Lucius use less formal language. shaking her head she moved away towards draco's room who was calling her mother to hand him his towel as he had finished his bath and forgot to take his towel as usual.

'This kid sure is a love expert' thought Lucius as alex's idea of confessing to his wife worked so smoothly.

 **READ AND REVIEW, IT MAKES ME OVER-WHELMED.**


End file.
